Tekken: Untold Fighters
by Mrstarkiller21
Summary: Well this is a self Insert kinda and it involves me in the Iron Fist Tournament   With some of my friends some other Character you might Know  Mostly Jin sometimes others


AN: Okay this is my first Story on fan

Fiction I might set up another one soon about RE. This is a self insert it features me and a few of my friends entering the Iron Fist Tournament from Tekken.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken because Namco does XD.

Prologue

I was sitting quietly on the plane, looking out the window seeing the clouds taking me to Tokyo Japan. Well I wasn't alone I was with my sister who was sleeping on my shoulder in the next seat to my left.

I was a 5th degree Black belt in Tai Kwon Do I was lucky enough to qualify for this tournament at my town Staples arena in front of a million people I was only 17, thin, short black hair (sort of) spiky and I was African American with light skin So was my sister Ziaira.

FLASHBACK

I signed up with my sister in the crowed waiting for me; I was next "GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!" The Announcer said. I looked up at the screen and saw me in a mantis style pose and my opponent he was Blond haired tall and had muscles bigger than my head!

We both went down to the ring me a 5th degree black belt against a MMA fighter,

"Hey Kid! Better wait on that chance the to Iron fist cause I'm about to win!"

He said.

"Let's just see about that!" I replied

"Round 1….. FIGHT! I got in my Mantis style pose and ran at him, and he punched me, I got up and tried to roundhouse kick him in his knee.

He avoided my move and kicked my chest and he then picked me up and punched me in my chest. And then tried to punch me but I was only able to block three out of the 7 punches in my face I soon was on the floor again and saw the crowd booing at me. Till I got back up and jumped and kicked him and his shoulder and his face and kept my balance.

I got up and punched him three times and then grabbed his arm and elbowed it. He grabbed my arm and tossed me too the other side of the arena.

The bell sounded for the next round.

My sister ran to my aid and saw the bruise on my face. And quickly added something to it so it wouldn't get worse then the bell sounded and she wished me luck the man got up and swift kicked me in my stomach and brought his leg down to my head and I was on the ground again.

"You CAN DO IT DJ!" I heard it was my sister's voice. And I got up and he punched me in my mouth and it started to bleed (I did know were) and he punched me again but the next blow I blocked it and then started to do a few combos on him with some fast kicks and heavy punches.

He was soon on the ground and he was hurting too (I must've done a number on him) and then the bell rang.

"The Winner and next qualifier For the Iron fist Tournament 7 in Japan DJ!" the crowd cheered me on and the referee lifted my hand and t finish it off I did a high kick in the air. My sister ran to the arena and hugged me and the Announcer gave me and my sister a ticket and a card for access to the Tournament. "I know that our parents will be proud of us Brother." Ziara said.

End of Flashback

I was awoken from my Daydream by a teenage boy.

He was short Hispanic and had a small Mohawk ending at the back of his neck and wore glasses "Hey Man!" he said. "You in the tournament too?" he asked. I just nodded and he brought out his hand "My names Ronaldo Gallo" "DJ" I said. "What's your specialty?" he asked. "Umm… fifth degree black belt in the Crane Style fighting and a little bit of Tai Kwon Do."

"I'm a Lucha Libre wrestler I learned from my Dad."

"So I guess were going to be in the Competition together?" Ronaldo said.

"Yeah and its going to be one hell of a tournament." Said DJ

And He was right as they go against contenders from other parts of the world and for a chance to win a large amount of prize money. With Alliances, Love Interests, Betrayals, Friendships and Honor what will be made of this Tournament? Who will win The Iron fist Tournament?

To Be Continued…

AN: so what do you think? Please remember to review.


End file.
